


Our Mistakes

by rochellemesser



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anger, Fanfiction, Liam - Freeform, Loss, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Pain, Tragedy, blame, lilo, louis - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochellemesser/pseuds/rochellemesser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people make mistakes and sometimes they lead to tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Mistakes

Liam should’ve known. He should’ve known that he was being stupid and stubborn and selfish and too nosy. He should’ve known that Louis wouldn’t move on that soon after and he should’ve known that he didn’t have much time left to do anything about it. 

But he didn’t know. He didn’t know anything, and that had cost him the life of the only person he really cared about in life. It had cost him the only person he’d ever and would ever love, his best friend and his brother and his confident and his lover. To put it simply, him not knowing had cost him everything.

Everything that had made his life worth it was gone. His happiness and his guidance and his support and his love. It was all gone. It was all gone so fast, like the press of a button. And maybe it had been.

Maybe God had thought that Liam had had enough happiness in his life, too much, so he’d pressed the button and made Louis disappear. Or maybe he’d been watching over Liam specifically. Just watching and listening and observing and remembering all of the sins Liam had committed, just storing them all in the back of his mind, making a book full of them. And when Liam had thrown all of those hurtful words right in Louis face, that’s when God had decided to punish Liam. He’d pressed the button and now Louis was gone and Liam was numb.

He was so, so numb. He was so numb that it almost overpowered all his other emotions. Every single one of them except anger. 

Liam was angry. He was so, so angry. He was angry at God for taking Louis away from him, and he was angry at Louis’ cousin for being around Louis so much and acting like his girlfriend and he was so, so angry at Louis for leaving; for leaving the world and for leaving Liam and he was angry at Louis for just leaving. And he was angry at the horrid disease for taking Louis life and he was angry at himself for hurting Louis and he was angry at himself for letting Louis slip, slip further away until it was too late and he was angry at his mother for telling him to “Move on, because even though it hurts, he’s not coming back. And even though it hurts, you deserve to be happy”   
And he was angry at his mother because he didn’t think he could do that.


End file.
